256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael's Last Ice Cream To Me Every Dead Floor Roaring Downstairs
The 33rd episode in The Rosen Family Chronicles, also the third episode to feature Older Rosen in the starring role. The episode is more or less another sequel to the episode Michael's Dead Book of Solomon Jizz, and the episode plays out in a very similar way. Watch it here. Plot Older Rosen is waiting under the bridge of Pneumonia Station for the train to arrive. When he hears it passing by, he teleports to Euston Station. He begins running around the station, stopping to eat something, before he decides to meet up with Michael and Brian. When he meets up with them, Michael tells him the train is about to leave. Older Rosen chocolates his way to the wrong train but Michael corrects him, and they board. An announcement comes on telling the passengers that they will arrive in Spain at 5:00 the next day, but Older Rosen says "No it's not, it's 7:00!", which was actually the time at that current moment. Brian wonders why they didn't fly to Spain, and Older Rosen answers that he wanted to see the Jura Mountains on the express train. Michael blames Older Rosen for the idea (though given he could have just as easily said no and let Older Rosen teleport to Spain, Michael probably was perfectly fine with the idea). The train departs Euston Station, passes by the London skyline, and enters through the Chunnel into mainland Europe. Several hours later, the train is in The Jura Mountains. Michael and Brian are asleep. Older Rosen starts poking at Brian, while making fart noises, with no results, so he shouts "Hey!" and wakes them both up. Michael asks what he wants, and Older Rosen says he is hungry. Michael points him to the dining car, and Older Rosen heads there. Brian wonders how expensive the trip was. Meanwhile, in the dining car, Older Rosen is about to eat some leftover crumbs on the table, until a man comes up to him to take his order (who resembles Rob, the owner of The Shop Downstairs). Older Rosen orders egg on toast. Later, while Older Rosen is staring at the ceiling, the waiter yells at Older Rosen to catch, and throws the egg on toast at Older Rosen's face. Older Rosen inspects the egg on toast, and takes a bite. He concludes it could use some gooseberry jam, and teleports over to another area to find some (even though he could've just asked the waiter for some jam). He comes across Morshu, who has some apricot jam (which is close enough to gooseberry jam). Older Rosen asks to have it, but when Morshu wants Older Rosen to pay him, Older Rosen just punches him out of the way and takes the apricot jam anyways. He mentions that it will do and teleports back to the train, and looks at the apricot jam. A little voice in his head tells him not throw it out the window. Of course, that just put the idea in his head, so Older Rosen instead follows the three other voices telling him to do it anyway, and tosses it through the closed window (which shatters). The jar of apricot jam bounces off a tree and lands in the train engine, splattering all over the train's controls, causing them to short out and explode. The apricot jam flies in the engineer's face, and the train accelerates uncontrollably. Brian yells "Oh no, not again!" but Michael reminds him at least they're on the inside. Older Rosen heads to the train engine, punches the engineer out of the way, and fiddles with the controls in an attempt to fix up his mistake, but only causes another explosion that sends the train flying through the air. Older Rosen laments that they're bound to notice, and tries to sneak by Michael and Brian, afraid he'll get into trouble. Michael and Brian, however, are distracted by a giant Mario Head flying around. Older Rosen then seizes the controls of the train again to get the Mario Head out of the way. The train knocks the Mario Head over, but it comes right back up. Older Rosen slams on another button, this time making the train go fast enough to get past the Mario Head without going off course. As Older Rosen celebrates his victory, Michael and Brian brace themselves for landing. The train conveniently lands on some train tracks in Spain, running over Augmented Reality Rog in the process (a direct reference to this episode). Older Rosen hits the train's brakes, and the train abruptly comes to a complete standstill, flinging Older Rosen out the train engine's front window and sending Brian flying facefirst into Michael. Michael notes that they've arrived at their destination and Brian says they're flying next time. Older Rosen lands right in front of Richard Rosen, who wonders whether Older Rosen will ever be able to come to Spain like a normal person, which Older Rosen notes we'll all look like one day. Older Rosen notices some matzo brei in the distance just before the episode ends. Music * "All Highways Run In Reverse" by 256 Pi (download here) * "Everything Takes Longer Than It Takes" by 256 Pi (download here) * "Dayvan Cowboy" by Boards of Canada * "Nova" by Amon Tobin * "Night of the Iguana" by The Cinematic Orchestra * "Mood For A Day" by Yes * "Dirty Money" by Funkshone * "Hotwheels (The Chase)" by Funkshone * "Zone Complete (Lily Pad Zone)" from Frogger PSX Category:Episodes